Viktor, I Shrunk the Yuri Katsuki!
by SpareShiro2018
Summary: Chris Giacometti, the scientist visiting the freshman class of Hasetsu High, takes Yuri Katsuki as the one to be tested on for an experiment. All is successful during the experiment, but when Yuri wakes up the next day, he's almost half the size of a person's finger! How will he be turned back into his old self after being discovered by the silver-haired senior?
1. Yuri, the Lab Rat

**Author's Note: The title is thanks to the movie** _ **Honey, I Shrunk the Kids!**_ **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Any volunteers...?"

No one raises their hand.

"Fair enough," the scientist says. "I guess I'll just nominate someone." The mysterious Swiss man, going by the name Christophe Giacometti, looks every student in the eye.

 _Is he dead-serious about this class experiment?_ Japanese freshman Yuri Katsuki thinks to himself. _I think it's too dangerous for students…_

"You." Mr. Giacometti mutters, daintily pointing in Yuri's direction.

His heartbeat pounds irregularly. "M-me, sir…?"

"Yes, you will do just fine." the visiting scientist responds with a suspicious grin. Yuri shakily stands up and walks to the front of the classroom. Mr. Christophe Giacometti sits him down in a chair and places a suction headpiece onto Yuri. "Once I turn this machine on," the man starts. "You _cannot_ move. This experiment can easily go horribly wrong if anything doesn't go according to plan."

Yuri nods and then steals a glance at his classmates. Most of them watch nervously and quietly, waiting for what will happen. Yuri and his class are all learning about the body and how the brain works, and this experiment was supposed to transmit waves into a student's mind and cause them to lose the ability to say words.

 _This can't be happening. Not to me._

The scientist continues, "I will be turning the machine on in three…"

Yuri takes a deep breath in.

"...two…"

He exhales.

"...one…"

Yuri Katsuki closes his eyes and waits. He feels a tiny tingle for a moment after Mr. Giacometti turns the switch on. The whole class is dead quiet. The machine vibrates, making _vhrrrrrr_ noises as it transmits the waves.

 _This doesn't actually feel that bad…!_ Yuri thinks. However, he can feel everyone's eyes on him the whole time.

Mr. Giacometti suddenly takes the headpiece off, and it makes Yuri jump. "Okay, Yuri Katsuki," he says with a smile. "What would you like to tell us about how it felt?"

"Wh...lhh.. tuzk... ae…" he mutters. _What the heck?!_

"Sorry?" the scientist frowns. "I can't understand…" The class stares intently.

 _It'll work this time…!_ "Tuzk… ae… hhhh… sprum… uhn…" _Or not._

"And here, class," Mr. Chris Giacometti says, "is the experiment in action!" He claps, the class slowly joining along, and then he turns to Yuri. "You can take a seat, thank you." The student sits down at his desk and lots of his classmates around him gaze at him, curious if it actually worked ...Which it did.

 _What do I do all day?! I can't even talk!_ Then it hits him, and he thinks: _Aha! Paper and a pen!_

After the class has finished going through a chapter in their textbook, the bell rings, and everyone stands up to leave to their next class. The visiting scientist grabs his shoulder as Yuri is going out, and he mutters into his ear, "I have a slip for you." He passes him a piece of paper with this message written on it:

 _Mr. Christophe Giacometti has granted Yuri Katsuki permission to not speak in your class. We had an experiment in Science class that caused him to be unable to speak correctly. Thank you._

Following that message was his fancy signature.

Yuri nods at him and puts the slip into his pocket. _Isn't this just going to be a fantastic day._


	2. Mari

_**The Next Day**_

 _I CAN'T BREATHE!_ A thousand pounds is on Yuri's poor back, and it's pitch black everywhere. He shimmies around and squirms. Yuri begins to army crawl towards the tiny opening of light far ahead of him. When he finally reaches the light, he gasps and is completely blinded. He looks in front of him and there's the Great Wall of China. Or so he thought. It was actually his bedboard.

"What the HECK?!" he shouts. He glances down and it's the entire Prairies of his polka-dot bed sheets. "What in the world happened?!"

A minute after roaming around the millions of kilometers of the Polka-dot Plains, he hears overpowering screaming and a mighty gust of wind causes him to literally fly over to his cupboard, which might as well have been a skyscraper. He looks way up to see his sister, Mari, looming over him.

"MARIIIIII!" he screams. "MARI, LOOK DOWN!" She frowns and suddenly crouches down, squinting at the shelf above him. He runs to the edge of the shelf and yells her name the loudest he can. Nothing. _Come ON…!_ he groans and paces back and forth as his sister continues rummaging through the other shelves. _What in the world would she be getting from my room?!_ A loud, ground-shaking boom indicates that Mari has just gotten more comfortable on the ground. All of a sudden, she looks up and peers into the shelf Yuri is currently residing in. He waves widely at her, thinking, _She's definitely gonna see me. There's no way she WOULDN'T._

She didn't see him.

Yuri loudly groans. _Riiiiiight. She's not wearing her glasses! Seriously, Mari?!_

"AHA!" her voice thunders. His sister's hand reaches forward, getting closer and closer to his face, and he starts to panic. _If she even touches me, I'm probably DEAD! And when she finally looks at her hand, she'll assume she somehow squished a raspberry or something stupid._ Mari grabs underneath the platform Yuri is on top of, and he lies down, holding onto - oh wait, NOTHING - as she lifts the poor boy up into the air. It was his spearmint gum pack. Of course.

Yuri might as well give up. He starts mournfully singing _"A Whole New World"_ as if he was Aladdin on the magic carpet, flying into the depths of - WAIT, MARI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! She slips the package, keep in mind, _with teeny-tiny Yuri on it_ , into the pocket of her shorts. Yuri plunges into the abyss screaming his lungs out. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" he shrieks. When he hits the bottom, he can't see a thing in the pool of darkness. _I might as well be in quicksand, because this is going to be impossible to squirm out of._

The freshman grabs onto the tiny humps of Mari's inner pocket and hoists himself upwards toward the light. Just as he's getting somewhere, his sister stands up and runs downstairs. Yuri plummets back down and gets bounced up and down on every step Mari goes down. He grasps some of the fabric of her pocket so he doesn't go flying out and kill himself. She picks up her backpack and runs out the door to go to school. It was a living nightmare for little, unfortunate Yuri Katsuki. But he _did_ , in fact, make it to school in one piece.

On the bumpy, terrifying way there, he had made an escape plan: **Climb up Mari's inner pocket folds. Hop out to someplace safe. Find a friend. Try to get them to help him out.** …He was already doubting the success.

Yuri is ready at the top of her pocket when Mari arrives at her locker. Thankfully, his locker is near hers, so he says, "Here goes nothing," and begins sliding down her slim legs. He seems to be going faster than the speed of light down a ramp, and once he hits Mari's shoe, he goes flying into the air. He freaks out as he flies like a bug towards a locker. He shuts his eyes, ready for a big _SMACK!_ , but he ends up bouncing off of a student walking past and then right onto Mari's hip. _Well, didn't that just backfire._ Yuri doesn't waste any of his precious time and decides to shimmy up Mari's cotton shirt and onto her shoulder. He attempts scouting out any of his friends and has absolutely NO luck. ...Until Viktor Nikiforov - the flawless, good-at-everything, respectable Russian senior who wouldn't hurt a fly. He was the _perfect_ victim.

Currently my fellow Russian classmate, Yuri Plisetsky, was talking my crush's ear off - Did I just say _crush_?! Whatever, it doesn't matter! _MARI, GO TALK TO VIKTOR LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!_ I scream in my mind. It was purely a miracle when she began to sway over to his side and flirtatiously whisper, "Hey, Viktor."

Viktor turns aside to face her, and he gives her a real, warm smile. My heart could've burst out of my fly-sized chest, but I surprised myself and it _didn't_ for some odd reason. Mari gets close enough to him for me to jump off and magically slide down his perfectly-ironed uniform and into the pocket of his jacket. _The problem now is trying to get Viktor to realize I'm the size of a pea._ Yuri thinks to himself. _Yelling won't work, and I know that since it failed miserably with my sister._ Then he gets the best/worst idea ever. He's going to drive his crush crazy.

 _To be continued~ XD_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you're all enjoying this silly story ^^ Sorry for the lag in uploading!**

 _ **07.07.18:**_ **I'm going on vacation in 2 days and most likely WON'T be able to post my stories since there won't be any Internet connection… :/**

 **I'll do my best to write the freaking motherload when I'm there, and upload it as fast as I can when I return ;D Thank youuuu~**


	3. Discovering the Yuri

**Author's Note: AUGH SORRY FOR THE HUUUUGE DELAY! I was on vacation and then I was hopping around, writing for other YOI fics of mine, so here! :'D**

* * *

Yuri peers out form Viktor's pocket, keeping close watch on Mari. He hopes for his dear soul that his sister will stay right in place, talking with Viktor. Before taking action in his devious plan of escape, he takes a moment to breathe. _You're about to make your first impression on this beaut, so don't screw it up._ And then he goes straight to work.

First, Yuri pushes real hard against Viktor's body inside of the jacket, and even begins running and jumping around, being as chaotic as he can imagine… which, honestly, could've been so much more chaotic. He feels Viktor shuffle a little as a sign of success. Yuri's body topples over while Viktor's jacket is being adjusted. _It's starting to work!_ Yuri continues jostling around and vigorously bumping against Viktor. WHen he finally thinks about what he is - a pea-sized freshie wanting attention from a hot, foreign senior, of the same gender, do note, and who's aiming to use the senior crush to save him from being eternally tiny - … he just about DIES of embarrassment. _Oh yeah, and don't forget that ever-present awareness of being so near Viktor's 'rumored-as-perfect' "V-line"._

 _I have to keep going! Viktor will understand…! I think?!_ Yuri thrusts his arms and kicks his legs at his 'host', and he can tell Viktor is disturbed, coming from his itching, squirming, and fiddling. _JUST LOOK IN YOUR POCKET, PLEASE!_

 _Brrring~!_

 _Oh no._ Yuri thinks. _That's the bell that goes when it's time for class to start soon. That means…_ His heart jumps as he continues the thought: _I'm gonna be stuck in his pocket during his whole first class?! AT LEAST?!_

Viktor waves off Mari and Yuri Plisetsky, and then strides off to his classroom. Tiny Yuri scrunches into a ball and deeply sighs as he bumps around with every step Viktor takes. "Viktorrrrr~" he whines. "Viktor, stop…" And so, the young man decides to say an entire speech from off the top of his head, since Viktor wouldn't be able to hear it anyway. "Viktor Nikiforov… my crush. I, Yuri Katsuki, am trapped inside your jacket pocket. I'm tiny because I shrunk. Don't bother asking how; it's a long story. And I need your help. Well… _someone's_ help… to realize that I've shrunk, and that I haven't been kidnapped or anything. But I want your help, specifically… because, I… I LOVE YOU, VIKTOR!"

 _Ohhhh shit, that was loud. That was TOO LOUD._ It was all confirmed when Viktor stopped in his tracks. His one eyebrow goes up and he glances left and then right. Since he doesn't see who it would be, he slowly wanders to his seat.

Yuri nearly has a heart attack. _What if he knew it was me?! He'll know for SURE once he finds me in his pocket. That is, IF he finds out!_

Viktor's class begins and Yuri tries to decide what to do next. _This is really starting to go downhill… But if I do something else, I feel like he'll pay attention!_

Right after the teacher in the classroom is done giving her instructions to the class, Yuri gets to work. He has a crazy idea in mind, and he hopes that, for the love of pork cutlet bowls, Viktor won't do something out of the ordinary in response.

And so, Yuri grabs hold of the sleek pocket and hoists himself out. The jacket serves nicely as a slide down to the desk. Yuri never thought he'd ever have to go through such lengths to make his crush notice him. And never in a million years would he have guessed to be so SMALL!

Yuri stands up on the desk and gazes up at Viktor's concentrated face. He walks to the paper being written on and steps right onto it. Viktor's hand stops moving. He squints at the little waving thing in front of him and rubs his eyes to make sure what he's seeing is really there. The first thing Viktor does once he realizes the figure isn't imaginary, he cautiously moves his hand forward, closer to Yuri. The freshman takes note of the drastic size difference and makes sure that he doesn't allow himself to be run over by the huge, moving platform of hand. It stops beside him and he carefully begins to climb onto it. The moment Yuri gets onto Viktor's hand, he discovers the extreme smoothness of it. No calluses. No flaws. Just super-smooth. Yuri shouts up at him, crossing his fingers that he'll finally hear.

All Viktor hears is the tiniest squeak, which he guessed to be translated as "Help". He draws his hand closer to himself, with little Yuri on it, and he gazes down at him as if it was an entire new universe. Yuri Katsuki hops up and down and Viktor delicately places his other hand overtop, enclosing him in his hands.

 _If you press your hands together now, Viktor, there's gonna be a bit of a mess._ That's when Yuri hears Viktor ask the teacher, "May I go to the washroom?"

 _Oh hohhhh, YES!_ Yuri celebrates, dancing around in the palm of Viktor's hand. Suddenly, everything brightens up again, and Viktor has taken his hand on top away. His other hand, though, begins to move to his jacket pocket and Yuri holds onto Viktor's finger for his dear, little life. His efforts were useless, and he slides into the socket as Viktor walks out of the classroom and to the Men's Washroom.

 _Wait. Wait ONE SECOND. What if Viktor is going to flush me down?!_ Yuri's heart almost pounds out of his chest while the senior goes into a stall. Viktor puts his hand into his pocket and gently lifts the person out and then onto the surface of the toilet-paper dispenser.

Yuri pleadingly looks at Viktor with his big - oh wait, nope, sorry - with his _teeny_ brown eyes. "Who are you…?" Viktor whispers as he takes a seat onto the closed toilet.

"Y-YURI KATSUKI! FRESHMAN!" he yells with all he possibly can.

Viktor frowns. "In this school?!" Yuri energetically nods. "Why are you so small then?"

"SHRUNK!" Yuri screams. He stretches out his arms and then brings them together to demonstrate.

"How does that work?!"

"SCIENCE!"

Viktor's jaw drops and he mumbles, "You're Mari's younger brother, aren't you?"

Yuri nods his head. _That took him considerably long..._

"She said you weren't at home!" Viktor replies.

 _Mari actually talks about me?!_ Yuri yells, "HELP!"

"Yeah, but HOW?!" Viktor Nikiforov shouts flusteredly.

It's all quiet, and then both men hear a long, drawn-out _squeaaaaak_ of a stall room being opened next to them. Viktor smirks, trying not to giggle. _It must've sounded like Viktor was talking to himself!_ Yuri had to admit, this side of Viktor was freaking adorable! … Not like every other quality _wasn't_ , but Yuri had a front-row-center view of this senior's beauty at the moment. And it was just the two of them hanging out. He bashfully smiles as he takes a seat on the dispenser and whistles. Miraculously, Viktor can tell he's whistling: not by hearing it, but by seeing Yuri's lips forming an "O". Yeah, you better believe it, Viktor was so close he could see the slightest thing as that.

They hear the toilet next door flush, and both of them awkwardly wait for the kid to finish washing his hands. Once the door shuts and he's gone, Viktor continues. "How can I help?"

Yuri opens his mouth to respond, but he closes it right away, considering he has absolutely no idea. He shows Viktor an utterly-confused face as he hopelessly shrugs. The Russian man nervously bites his lip and looks up, thinking of how to work this problem out.

"CLASS!" Yuri suddenly yells.

"What?"

The freshman points at Viktor. "YOU! CLASS?!" _He couldn't help but feel bad for taking up Viktor's class-time to beg him for help._

Viktor shakes his head back and forth and responds, "It's fine!"

Yuri's head props to the right and he pouts like a little kid. "YOU SURE?"

Viktor gently laughs and nods his head. "I'll bring you with." _WAIT, WHAT?!_ He's immediately scooped into Viktor's pocket once again and they head back to the classroom.


	4. Watch Me Sweat

_Here I am again, like a lonely chicken stuck in an empty, quiet coop._ Yuri had nearly fallen asleep several times, while Viktor still can't stop thinking about the tiny boy in his pocket.

 _Briiiing~!_

Yuri jolts up in shock and it takes him a second to realize where he is. _Oh. Right. I'm still the size of an ant inside of Viktor Nikiforov's blessed bungalow of a jacket._

The senior student stands up from his seat and gathers his binder and books, heading out the door and Katsuki remaining with him. Viktor conveniently runs into a lot of people, with them saying, "Hey", "How's it going?", or – when they're girls – just letting out a flustered giggle. He's a big hotshot in the school, and almost every girl seems to have a soft spot for him. I mean, who wouldn't like _Viktor Nikiforov_? He's incredibly kind, devilishly handsome, intelligent, and very rich – coming from his family line. The boys, on the other hand, mainly like him for his talent and dedication to sports teams.

Before Yuri knows it, Viktor already dropped off his books in his locker and is heading towards the Men's Change Room with his sports bag. _Holy shit._

Never EVER had Yuri thought about having the absolute luxury of seeing so many hot guys in the same room. The same room as _him_ , no less. Rock-hard abdominals and well-sculpted biceps appear to be at least ten times larger than the average man's, thanks to Yuri Katsuki's miniscule size.

Viktor chuckles as he places his bag onto a bench in the far corner of the room, stopping Yuri from admiring the nosebleed-worthy view when he carefully takes the peering freshman out of his pocket. _Considering the way I was gawking just two seconds ago,_ Yuri groans as he jumps into a valley of sports-bag, _he must know now that I'm totally and entirely g— Oh. My. GOODNESS._ The poor student quickly shields his eyes from seeing… that.

The impressively-toned Russian man raises an amused eyebrow at the small freshman, which triggers Yuri even more. _His personality…_ Yuri takes a seat facing the bare wall. _His appearance…_ The boy immediately dives into his hands to cover his red, broiling face. _How could he get even better?!_

"Hey, Viktor," a senior with pointed black hair calls as he throws his Phys. Ed. shirt on. "D'you know where Yuri went?"

The Japanese freshman's head perks up, and his heart begins to pound hard. _M-Me?! Since when was I a conversation starter?!_

Viktor quickly slips on his athletic shorts and responds with saying, "He must be skipping class again, Georgi." He simply shrugs and then crouches down to tie his laces. "You know how Yuri is."

I frown and stare at Viktor's back in utter confusion. _Skipping class?! I never skip class! …I mean, until now… b-but I can't help it! And I don't understand why Viktor would be talking about me like-_ The answer finally clicks. _Ohhh. Yuri_ Plisetsky _. That makes a lot more sense._ He clutches his shirt in relief. _Thank goodness…_

Slowly but surely, the seniors flood out of the Change Room and towards the gymnasium. Soon enough, it's only Yuri, Viktor, and one other student in there. "You coming?" the guy asks him as he brushes back dark, loose locks.

Viktor gives him a smile as he replies, "Yep, I just forgot to grab something. I'll be there in a minute!" The student nods with a grin and makes his way out. The moment he's out of the room, Viktor whips around to face Yuri, the gust of wind nearly knocking him off his seat. He looks at the pea-sized person sympathetically before snuggling right up close, sitting on his knees on the cold, hard floor, and his face inches away from Yuri's. The tiny boy can't help but feel a little flattered yet uncomfortable. "Excited?" Viktor asks, a wide smile painted across his face like a young child.

"F…for what?" the freshman manages to let out.

His kiddish grin slowly transforms into a mysteriously seductive smirk. "Watching me sweat."

Yuri raises both eyebrows, eyes widening. "U-uhm-!"

Viktor laughs "C'mon!", jumping to his feet and scooping Yuri up into one hand, the other grabbing a glasses case. He dashes to the gym, quickly popping the case open and gently slipping Yuri into it. Viktor enters the gym, a large waft of cold, winter-like air blowing into both his and Yuri's face. It gives Viktor a bit of a chuckle thinking about how Yuri has to bear through this sort of shit for who knows how much longer.

"Let's hustle, Mr. Nikiforov!" the buff teacher shouts, seeming impatient by the tone of voice, but his facial expression saying otherwise. _I told you everyone likes him,_ Yuri thinks.

"Yes, sir!" he responds, smiling and carefully placing his glasses case – aka: Yuri Katsuki's abode for the time being – onto the stage, next to a row of water bottles, as well as another glasses case.

Yuri watches Viktor Nikiforov as he jogs to the group of grinning men, feeling a small, sharp stab in his chest. _It must be nice to be him. Everyone liking you. Not having any enemies. Being accepted for who you are._

"Let's start off by running laps, boys." the Phys. Ed. teacher tells the group of students. "Go nice and steady in the beginning to slowly get your body ready for our later exercise." He chuckles when he adds, "I shouldn't be held accountable for sore or strained muscles!" All the men line up at different ends of the gym, every one of them prepared to start. The whistle blows, and off they go. Yuri Katsuki keeps his eye on the silver-haired one, immediately losing any earlier trains of thought. The small boy's eyes slowly perform somersaults while watching Viktor complete each lap. After the senior turns the next corner he seems to glance over at Yuri with a warm smile, taking him by surprise and activating an unbearable heat wave of embarrassment within Yuri. Only a couple of seconds later, however, Yuri looks back at him again. This time, he notices the flush on Viktor's face. The edge of his lip curls up in amusement. _Watch you sweat, huh? Deal._


End file.
